Choyo
Choyo is a male vulture. He is a member of Chewa's flock. Biography Backstory Choyo is a vulture who lived under the reign of Scar and later Simba. ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures Vulture Shock When Choyo makes his first appearance, he is asking his friend, Chewa, what he wants to eat. The two ask each other the question several times before Chewa frustratedly gives up. Choyo comments that animals just aren't migrating the way they used to, and Chewa points out that "when they don't migrate, they don't get lost. And when they don't get lost, they don't drop dead. And when they don't drop dead, we don't eat!" Choyo praises his friend on his insight and glorifies his position as leader of their flock. Chewa, however, is in despair over the fact that he can't provide his flock with food. The two vultures begin reminiscing about Scar's reign, when animals had been passing through the desert every day. But as they're dancing and shouting about all the wonderful foods they had once had, Chewa notices Kopa passed out under a tree. The two vultures grow excited and eagerly rush over to devour the helpless cub. But as they get closer, Choyo exclaims that they can't eat him while he's still alive. Chewa points out that they aren't creatures of habit, and Choyo eagerly complies. But as Choyo rushes in for the meat, Chewa holds him back and reminds him of the flock's biggest rule: always share. At his words, the rest of the flock comes spinning down to earth, eager to finish off Kopa. The cub, however, does not wake from his exhausted slumber and fails to notice the vultures gathering around him. But before the meal can begin, Chewa asks his followers if they have ever seen the cub before. None of the other vultures recognize Kopa, and Choyo pressures Chewa to let them eat, but the flock leader soon sees the cub for who he really is: the prince of the Pride Lands. The other vultures don't follow Chewa's thinking and are still intent on eating Kopa, but Chewa orders the other vultures to keep away. He then looks down at the cub and comments that with a father like Simba, Kopa is worth a lot more than just one measly meal. Under Chewa's orders, the flock puts Kopa in a high nest, where he has no chance of escape. After he wakes up, Kopa begs the vultures to let him free, but they just jeer and cackle at him before flapping away. Upon gathering together far from Kopa's prison, Chewa announces to his flock that Simba will do anything to get his precious son back. Choyo suggests asking for "dik-diks," but this just angers Chewa, who demands to know why he wants the tiniest antelope in Africa over anything he can possibly wish for. Choyo suggests asking for "big antelope," but Chewa is again disgusted. He asks the other vultures for suggestions and they tell him to ask for a waterbuck or a wildebeest. Chewa is again disappointed, and his followers ask him what ''he wants to eat. Chewa then announces that he wants an elephant or a hippopotamus or a rhinoceros, which is met with much cheering and enthusiasm. He then proclaims that instead of asking for one animal, they should give Simba a whole menu of animals to ask for. Choyo thinks it a bit much, but Chewa brushes him aside. After the meeting, the Buzzard Boyz come before Chewa and ask him if they can deliver the message to Simba. Chewa is shocked and tells them that Choyo is going to deliver the message. The Buzzard Boyz are disappointed and tell Chewa that they can't sing their new song for the Lion King now. Perking up, they decide instead to sing it to Chewa. But as they start to break into song, Chewa stops them and snappishly agrees to let them take the message. Choyo tries to protest, but Chewa shrieks at him to be quiet. He then turns back to the Buzzard Boyz and tells them to listen closely to everything he tells them to relay to Simba. He then commands them not to tell the king where Kopa is. After the Buzzard Boyz agree to this demand, Choyo asks Chewa why he's sending the Buzzard Boyz over him. Chewa growls that Simba will agree to anything those pesky birds ask of him. He then salutes the Buzzard Boyz and sends them off on their mission. The next day, Choyo and his flock anxiously await the return of the Buzzard Boyz. Choyo pesters Chewa with pointless questions as they wait, and the flock leader's patience begins to slip. But as they're arguing, Choyo picks up elephant scent, and the vultures look up to see the Buzzard Boyz leading a mass of animals toward Kopa's tree. Chewa announces that dinner is served, and the vultures erupt into cheering. But before the vultures can start the feast, Simba and Nala leap out of the group and snarl at Choyo and his fellow vultures. Chewa attempts an escape, but Simba grapples him by his wing and forces him back. Nala demands to know where her son is, and Choyo claims to nothing about a certain "Kopa." But to his dismay, the cub calls down to his parents from his tree, and Simba lets go of Chewa, who quickly scurries away. Choyo steps forward and tells Simba that he can't just come and disrupt their wasteland. Nala quickly dispatches of Choyo, and Simba asks the vultures if they will return to their normal eating habits. They shakily agree, and Simba proclaims that the flock is hereby sentenced to listen to the Buzzard Boyz perform a solo every week. Chewa grows frantic and begs for a different punishment, but Simba's mind is set. Choyo turns on Chewa and accuses him of causing this. As the Pridelanders leave, Nala calls over her shoulder that they will be checking up on them to make sure that they continue to follow the laws of nature. Physical appearance Contrary to Chewa's ragged appearance, Choyo is quite slick and smooth. His feathers are black, and his eyes are pink. In addition, he has a small white mane around his neck as well as an orange and tan beak. Personality and traits Like Chewa, Choyo is greedy and selfish. Unlike his friend, however, he is not the brightest of birds and has little patience for his friend's conniving schemes. Both he and Chewa adored Scar, since his poor reign forced animals into the desert, where they often died of dehydration or starvation. Food is a main concern for both birds, but Choyo takes little interest in sharing his meals, unlike Chewa, who strictly follows the rules of the flock. Both Chewa and Choyo are shown to have a strong disliking for the Buzzard Boyz's music, though Chewa's feelings appear to be stronger. Quotes References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vultures